


Радиоактивная улыбка

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Он был из тех парней, которые на тебя просто посмотрели, а у тебя уже можно сушить трусы.





	1. Chapter 1

Я пила. Пила много и часто, но все равно не могла выветрить вкус чужой вишневой помады и чужого потрясения. Не то чтобы я не любила Триш… Неверное определение. Я люблю Триш, как сестру, как подругу, как самого близкого мне человека, но никогда это не было страстью, я не знаю, зачем я ее поцеловала. Хотя врать себе — последнее дело. Я хотела почувствовать себя живой, любимой, хотелось тепла и нежности, вместо этого я испортила лучшую дружбу в своей жизни! Вспомнив мягкий взгляд и осторожные слова, что она никогда ничего такого ко мне не испытывала, я одним мощным глотком допила стакан. Иногда я думаю, что родаки мне просто не сказали, но мое второе имя Косяк. Джессика Косяк Джонс — всегда есть шанс всё испортить. Звучит, как неплохой девиз ко всей моей жизни. Возможно, стоит написать завещание, где на надгробии между Джессикой и Джонс вписали бы Косяк, до полноты картины — с эпитафией «Это вышло случайно».   
— Тебе не хватит ли? — выразил сомнение бармен, когда я жестом попросила повторить.   
Неудивительно: по моим подсчетам, я уже выпила бутылку виски, впрочем, легче мне не стало.   
О-о-о, я знаю все свои пьяные стадии, тело может мотылять из стороны в сторону, возможно, потеряю связную речь, но всё это бесполезно, если у меня не пьян «мозг», пока я способна думать — я не пьяна. Я не знаю, что со мной сделали те «радиоактивные отходы», но, несмотря на то, что у меня нет ярко выраженной регенерации, опьянеть мне достаточно сложно. Но почему бы и нет, всегда надо стремиться к успеху. Кто-то тратит свою зарплату на посещения психолога и на шикарные таблеточки, кто-то запивает свои грешки крепкой выпивкой — по мне, так особой разницы нет. Только алкоголь не просит вывернуться наизнанку. «С вас столько-то за час, а когда прозвенит колокольчик, мы закончим и назначим следующий сеанс», одно только это уже озвучивает тебе банальную истину: всем плевать на тебя, но не плевать на твои деньги. Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь, деточка, не забудь надеть трусы после того, как тебя изнасиловали.   
Бармен, не дождавшись ответа, долил еще виски — до середины бокала. Я перевела взгляд с полупустого бокала на него и задумчиво произнесла:  
— Стакан наполовину пуст, если из него пили. И наполовину полон, если налили половину.   
Бармен закатывает глаза на такую бородатую шутку, но подливает до краев. Я отпиваю немного и стараюсь забыть первый взгляд Триш на меня, когда я отстранилась от ее губ, полный паники и непонимания. Словно я сделала нечто ужасное. Она так на меня не смотрела, когда я ей рассказывала, что со мной сделал Киллгрейв, как он меня насиловал, что он заставил меня убить человека, — тогда она меня жалела. Еще хуже, в принципе. Она на меня так не смотрела, когда я убивала Киллгрейва на ее глазах, тогда в ее глазах было только злое торжество. В конце концов, ей бы пора привыкнуть, не так ли, ведь любовь, даже если она взаимная, причиняет боль. И причинить эту боль вольно или невольно могут только те, кто пробрались в твою душу, или кому ты сам отдал ключи от своей души, а мы слишком давно близки. Я требую от неё слишком многого, когда-нибудь она бы все равно не выдержала и разорвала эту связь, ведь так? Никто не станет меня терпеть так долго. Я бы сама не стала. Так почему так больно-то?   
Хотя любить всегда было больно. Я любила родителей, из-за меня они попали в аварию. Я люблю Триш и причиняю ей боль каждым своим поступком. Я любила Киллгрейва, потому что его способность указывала мне это делать, и я убила его. Возможно, мне вообще не стоит любить.  
— Джессика Джонс? — с вопросительной интонацией обратился ко мне низкий мужской голос.   
Мурашки побежали непроизвольно, голос был красивый — если бы не интонация. Она обещала неприятности. Я вздохнула. Я ещё недостаточно пьяна, неужели нельзя было прийти через часик-другой, мне бы хватило, честно.  
— Е-а-а, — неопределенно отозвалась, скорее, чтобы что-то ответить, чем действительно хотела отвечать.   
— Никогда не пробовала не пить столько? — задал вопрос все тот же голос, теперь уже с осуждающей интонацией.  
— Как-то пробовала. Оказалось, что часть дерьма в моей жизни происходила не потому, что творю херню под влиянием алкоголя, а потому, что я долбоёб. Осознание этой мысли не принесло мне счастья.  
Мужчина за спиной закашлялся, и я, наконец, повернулась, чтобы его увидеть. Он был из тех парней, которые на тебя просто посмотрели, а у тебя уже можно сушить трусы. Не парень, а мечта: высокий, широкоплечий, мускулистый, красивый. Словно сошел с обложки журнала. Все портил взгляд, выдавая в нем парня из военных структур. Я не стала показывать, как меня это напрягло. «Ему, может быть, нужен детектив», — успокаивающе сказала я себе, но это не помогало. Чего нужно от меня военным? Кто-то решил закончить эксперимент, начатый надо мной? Те документы доказывают, что со мной что-то сделали, что-то, чего я не помню, но от чего теперь я умею летать и нечеловечески сильна. А ведь как удобна была версия, что я такая сильная из-за того, что на меня свалился грузовик с радиоактивными отходами!   
Но нет. Теперь, когда я все знаю, мне приходится бояться. И ждать тех, кто это сделал со мной, или найти их самой.   
Я моргнула, когда он сел на стул рядом и, казалось, занял всё свободное место вокруг, я невольно окинула взглядом его плечи и просто представила, как он, сгибая меня пополам, трахает меня, наверняка моим ногам было бы весьма удобно на его плечах. Бедра судорожно сжались, а я вздохнула. Вряд ли мне что-то обломится, по его взгляду видно, что он хороший мальчик, а такие обычно верны своим таким же хорошим девочкам, а не дарят радость случайным шлюшкам.   
Он жестом указал бармену налить ему и залпом выпил. У-у-у, возможно, разговор будет не такой уж и официальный, а возможно, меня пытаются таким нехитрым жестом успокоить.  
— Это помогает? — спрашивает он, перекатывая стакан из руки в руку, очевидно, намекая на моё пьянство.  
— Сначала нет. Потом я напьюсь так, что не смогу думать, — я глотнула из бокальчика и задумчиво продолжила: — наутро, даже если вчера хотелось умереть, уже об этом не думается, тебе нужно блевать, унять дребезжащую голову, найти новую дозу выпивки. И уже как-то не умирается. Однажды у меня было такое сильное похмелье, что я стояла под душем почти час, а потом набралась с силами и включила душ. Еще минут через двадцать осознала, что стою в пуховике. Так что вам нужно?  
— Проблемы ведь так не решаются, — сказал он, словно не слыша моего вопроса.  
Очевидно, что он знает меня или же моё дело. В моей голове заиграл похоронный марш, но я уже была достаточно пьяненькой, чтоб его проигнорировать.  
— От чая тоже толку ни хуя, алкоголь, по крайней мере, старается. — Я улыбнулась ему той пошленькой улыбкой, которая говорит мужчинам, что дамочка достаточна готова и пора прибегнуть к стратегическому предложению попить вдвоем кофе в своей квартирке. — И секс. Обычно это помогает чувствовать себя человеком. Желательно даже совмещать.  
— Потому что наутро хочется блевать, пить и сбежать, — практически повторил мою фразу он.  
— Видишь, солнышко, ты уже сечёшь фишку.  
— Я не…  
— А как мне тебя называть, зайчик? — моя интонации говорила: не хочешь быть солнышком, будешь зайчиком, а потом и деткой — Ты не представился.  
Он покраснел, румянец был такой сильный, что с щёк переходил на шею, практически скрытую воротником рубашки.  
— Ух ты, детка, не знаешь часом, не ставил ли ты такую цель людям, чтобы заставить тебя краснеть? А то я чувствую себя глупой, потому что мне невольно захотелось заставить тебя краснеть, а потом раздеть и посмотреть, как далеко спускается этот румянец.  
Покраснел он ещё пуще, хотя я думала, что сильнее нельзя, — как оказалось, можно.  
Кашлянув, он неловко потер рукой шею и сказал:  
— Стив Роджерс, и у меня к тебе есть дело.  
— Джессика Джонс, и я алкоголик.  
А потом до пьяного мозга дошло, кто он, — как только я мысленно одела его в синий костюм и нелепую шапочку. Капитан Америка. Что нужно Капитану Америке от меня? Все это напоминает дурно пахнущую историю, а мне таких историй хватает за глаза.  
— Ух ты… я типа польщена, — моя интонация так и говорила «отвали от меня».  
— Что-то непохоже, — заметил Стив. И улыбнулся.   
Улыбка его преобразила, и мне резко стало жарко. Вот же, что ни говори, некоторым нужно запретить улыбаться. Например, как ему, так и Триш. Слишком красивы. Резко стало мерзко на душе: Киллгрейв любил, когда я улыбалась. Его короткое «Улыбнись» я слышала чаще, чем что-либо другое, наверно, поэтому сейчас у меня лицо словно судорогой сводит, когда я пытаюсь улыбнуться. Хватит. Его больше нет. Он никогда больше не причинит вреда. Никому.  
— Я не люблю проблемы, — резко сказала я. А потом словно в насмешку самой себе, улыбаясь, произношу, смягчая резкость: — Давай сделаем вид, что мы уже поговорили и перейдем к приятному. Например, к сексу.  
У меня самой расширились глаза, когда я осознала, что я сказала и кому. Видно, я была пьянее, чем думала. Боже, я сказала Капитану Америке заткнуться и предложила перепихнуться между делом. Как я вообще попадаю в такие нелепые ситуации?  
Он коротко хохотнул, как-то неверяще, словно не понимая, что и так бывает.  
— Я хочу тебе предложить работу.   
Очевидно, мой выпад он решил проигнорировать, что же, разве это не было понятным с самого начала? Он слишком хороший, а таким, как я, не достаются хорошие мальчики.  
Не дождавшись от меня никаких вопросов, он продолжил:  
— Работу мстителем.  
Я коротко на него взглянула, потом покачала головой и сказала:  
— Нет.   
Залпом допила то, что осталась в бокале, жестом попросила бармена повторить. Судя по его глазам, он грел уши и сейчас стоял нелепо с открытым ртом. Я щелкнула пальцами, паренек очнулся и подлил мне в стакан виски, затем и Стиву.  
— И все? Никаких причин, почему нет?  
— Из меня хреновый герой.  
— Ты поверишь, если я скажу то же самое про себя? Но это не мешало людям верить в меня, а мне — выполнять свою работу.  
— Ты не понимаешь… — я замолчала, не зная, как ему доказать простую вещь: сломанные люди не должны никого спасать, потому что они не смогли спасти даже самих себя. А я сломана давно. Герой — это символ силы, храбрости, надежды, а я слишком грязна для этого.  
Увидев его напряженный взгляд, ожидающий продолжения, я все-таки закончила свою мысль:  
— И это хорошо. Останешься чище, нечего лезть в это дерьмо. Я знаю, что такое ненависть и отвращение к самой себе, когда заглядываешь в зеркало, но видишь лишь грязь, ужас и ненависть. Нечего в это лезть. Пусть всё это гниет там, никого не касаясь.  
— Это не так! Ты спасала людей, с твоими способностями это…  
Я лишь покачала головой, тем самым оборвав его, и допила виски, опять намекнула бармену на повтор, выпила залпом налитое и опять сделала жест повторить.  
В жопу драму. Я пришла сюда напиться, а не размышлять о фундаментальных проблемах. И ничьё осуждение меня не остановит, даже если это осуждение знаменитого Капитана Америки. В конце концов, в каждой истории есть главные и второстепенные герои, я никогда не была главным, была всего лишь фоном чьей-то постановки, не стоит и начинать сейчас.   
Допивая очередной бокал, я поняла, что пора сматываться, но я не прощу себе, если кое-чего не сделаю. Я криво усмехнулась своим мыслям.   
— Просто подумай ещё раз, — снова повторил он. — Не бывает идеальных героев, потому что мы всего лишь люди, хорошо?   
Он протянул мне визитку, но, вместо того, чтобы взять её, я приподнялась и смазанно поцеловала его в пухлые губы. На поцелуй он не ответил, но я, в принципе, этого и ожидала.  
Взяла его визитку, потом достала свою, зная наверняка, что он всё равно не позвонит. Протягивая ему свою визитку, я сказала в ошарашенные глаза:  
— Если передумаешь, позвони, мы смачно развлечемся, можно даже без алкоголя, если ты такой его противник.  
Бросив деньги на стойку, я ухожу, второй раз за день оставляя ошарашенных после поцелуя людей. Но за этот мне хотя бы не было стыдно. Однако цель еще не достигнута. Я еще недостаточно пьяна, просто в этом заведении мне явно покоя не дадут, так что стоит найти другой бар.  
— Джессика!  
Я, не обращая внимания на оклик, взлетаю, чтобы не догнали наверняка.  
Меня ждет алкоголь. Он постарается помочь — как и всегда


	2. Best of  America

Я сидела на кровати, обложившись книгами, — и меня уже тошнило от картинок, представленных в них. Что радиация делает с человеком, какие последствия остаются, и почему у меня этого нет? На меня свалилась цистерна с радиоактивными отходами, почему я не лысею хотя бы? Я тогда провела в коме два дня, а после выписки из больницы уже чувствовала себя, как слон в посудной лавке, пришлось с трудом привыкать, что теперь в движения надо вкладывать поменьше силы, чтобы не разнести что-то хрупкое. Ещё я могла запросто поднять машину, например, а после и научилась летать, хотя первоначально это было похоже на длительное планирование. При всём этом я внешне осталась вполне человеком.  
Триш обняла меня, через моё плечо заглянула в книжки и спросила:  
— Нашла что-нибудь?   
Её речь звучала гладко, словно ей всегда было предназначено быть звездой, как мне — быть неизвестным мутантом.  
Я слегка покачала головой, невольно потерлась о её щеку своей.  
Мне так сильно хотелось пить, что я выбралась из объятий и протянулась к бутылке с гранатовым соком.  
— Знаешь, это всё твоя вина, Джесс, — так же гладко сказала Триш.  
Я резко обернулась и увидела своего брата.  
— Филл? — задушенно выдавила я.  
— Это твоя вина, что я мёртв, Джессика, — сказал мой брат. Бутылка с соком выпала из моих рук, проливаясь на отвратительные картины последствий радиации, и это было как никогда похоже на кровь. Я подняла взгляд — и увидела, как брат истекает кровью.  
— Твоя… вина, — хрипел он, заваливаясь набок.

Проснулась я резко, тело свело, словно судорогой. Я села в кровати, не сразу сообразив, что я не в своей квартире. Рядом шевельнулось тело, пробормотав невнятно, что-то среднее между: «я ещё посплю» или «щас встану». Помедлив, я встала, покачнулась. Болела голова и дико хотелось пить. Осознала, что шум — это работающий телевизор, а не звук с улицы, как мне показалось сначала. Какое-то время нелепо моргала, пытаясь вспомнить, что я хотела сделать. Увидела бутылку с виски, и на меня буквально снизошло озарение. Как выпила остатки, мне стало лучше, я всё ещё не могла вспомнить, как здесь оказалась и кто этот мужик, но жить уже стало легче.  
— За события, произошедшие в кинотеатре Глория, ответственность взяла новая группировка террористов под названием Черный Крест, напомним, террористической атаке подвергся кинотеатр, пострадавших триста человек, и пятьдесят из них дети. При совместной работе Железного Человека, Воителя и Вижна с ФСБ и полицией, был произведен штурм здания, задержано двадцать человек, все они сейчас находятся в федеральной тюрьме. Напомним, именно эти события позволили вернуть своих героев в страну. Договор о регистрации супергероев приостановлен, а пока главари группировки, ответственные за терракт, не пойманы, нам остается лишь ждать и поминать погибших.  
Бутылка в руке треснула, несколько осколков повредили руку. Без особого труда вытащив их, я даже не поморщилась.   
Иногда — именно в такие моменты — я жалею, что я не герой. Я знаю, что всех бы я не спасла, но, возможно, именно я могла бы кому-нибудь помочь, спасти хотя бы на одного человека больше, разве это не окупило бы? Хоть что-то? А потом я вспоминаю Киллгрейва и то, что я убила невинного человека, и понимаю, что я просто недостойна этого всего.   
Я отвернулась от надоевшего ящика и пошла в ванну, хотя именно телевизор меня когда-то и спас. До сих пор не знаю, благодарить мне или нет.  
Наверно, я бы предпочла сесть в тюрьму, в конце концов, я убийца, но тогда события закрутились иначе. Почему-то в век инновационных технологий я никогда не думала, что репутацию Киллгрейва можно было бы разрушить и так. Он вывел из себя много интересных людей, а некоторые из них были при деньгах. Когда меня взяли под стражу, были выложено в интернет столько видео, где он говорит кому-то что-то сделать, и те потом делали, даже самые ужасные поступки. Люди устроили акцию протеста, что «садят» честного человека и героя, и меня выпустили из-под стражи, всего лишь под банальную подписку о невыезде. Мне не потребовался адвокат, никто. Так легко и просто некто разрушил все царство Киллгрейва, хотя после люди оборвали мне телефон, прося о помощи. Они, похоже, и не понимали, что освободили такое же чудовище, каким был он.   
Я покачала головой, выкидывая все события из головы, неокровавленной рукой взяла штаны с майкой и пошла искать ванну. Парнишка от издаваемого мной шума не проснулся, зато у меня по дороге в ванну проснулись смутные воспоминание о нём. Пока удовлетворяла все свои потребности, заодно пришло и озарение, что парня зовут Иен, мы с ним вместе напились, потом пошли к нему домой, но продолжение банкета было только выпивкой, ибо у парня банально не встал, скорее всего, из-за той же дозы выпивки, что мы выхлестали на пару.  
Одевалась я весьма быстро, торопясь уйти, пока он не проснулся. Никому это, в принципе, не было нужным — лишние неловкости, все эти обмены любезностями, от которых сводит зубы и тошнит. Всё равно с этим парнем встретишься ещё разве что в баре и при условии, что будешь достаточно трезвой, чтобы его узнать. Так что вся утренняя неловкость не стоит напряжения. Зачем лишние проблемы, бодренько свалила и все дела.  
Садясь в метро, я забыла о час пике, точнее, даже и не помнила о нем, пока не ввалилась в полный вагон и меня не затошнило от запаха людского пота. Хотя, возможно, это было всё то же похмелье. Моля мысленно о скором прибытии домой, я мечтала о душе, чтобы смыть с себя хоть часть этого дерьма. Сзади кто-то тесно прижался на повороте, затем извинился мужским голосом и отодвинулся. Триш, я просто уверена в этом, сказала бы о том, что у меня проблемы с алкоголем, а я нелепо ответила бы, что у меня нет никаких проблем, ни с алкоголем, ни с чем-нибудь еще. Хотя проблема у меня с алкоголем всё-таки была — его банально не было под рукой.  
Я вздохнула, посмотрела, где именно мы едем и сколько ещё до дома, и поймала какой-то нездоровый взгляд. Не знаю, что именно меня в нём привлекло: злое торжество, ненависть, страх, то, что он дрожит и потеет? Я осмотрела его и поняла, что под его курткой что-то спрятано. Мозг словно запаздывал с ответом, мало ли, что с этим парнем, это же Нью-Йорк, тут Дьявол будет рисовать людей в метро за доллар, просто потому что в аду скучно. Я уже хотела отвернуться, когда заметила в его руках зажатый черный крест, в мозгу словно вспыхнуло: захват кинотеатра три месяца назад, группировка Черный Крест, главари не найдены.  
Почему бы и не подорвать метро? В час пик?   
Что же делать? Я отвернулась, будто ничего не заметила, чтобы не нервировать его лишним вниманием. Что делать? Попробовать вырубить его? Я посмотрела в отражение на стекле и увидела, что у него в другой руке что-то зажато, боковым зрением присмотрелась и поняла, что это какой-то пульт. Я до него даже не дотянусь, я слишком далеко, я почти у выхода, он в начале, если он поймет и нажмет, плакала вся моя жизнь. И ладно я, погибнет куча народу, а что, если он не один? Рядом со мной канючила о сладком маленькая девочка, дергая свою беременную маму. Меня всю передернуло, очнулась я от скрипа того, как сжимала поручень. На нём отчетливо остались мои отпечатки. Как быть, что делать? У меня бывали такие дни, когда хотелось пустить пулю себе в висок, чтобы этот блядский кошмар, именуемый моей жизнью, наконец-то закончился. Я даже купила пистолет и сидела с ним на коленях целый вечер, а после забросила его в комод. Сейчас бы он пригодился, да. Все тайное стало явным, сейчас, на пороге смерти, мне хотелось жить. Просто невыносимо. Еще раз поймав взгляд этого урода, я подумала, что оно и к лучшему, только в этот раз, чтоб навсегда. И приняла решение. Ибо скорее он начнет распинаться о своём злодействе, пока будет паника, а если я и ошибаюсь, и он просто псих и людей терпеть не может, но ехать на работу надо, то и вовсе заебись. Схватила девчушку и стала толкать её мамашу к выходу, закричав:  
— У него бомба!  
Все люди ломанулись к дверям, начавшаяся паника надежно перекрыла все выходы. Я, используя свою силу, свободной рукой буквально выдавила всех людей в соседний вагон, слыша, как урод орет нам вслед:  
— Вы познаете красоту мира после того, как Черный Крест его захватит. Ваша смерть не будет напрасной…  
В соседнем вагоне паника уже тоже была, я всё ещё держала девочку одной рукой и толкала ее мамашу, мы даже успели добежать до выхода, проталкивая людей вперед, когда меня будто со всей силы протащило вперёд. Тогда-то я и поняла, что всё, пиздец пришел. Как-то машинально я прижала девчушку с её мамкой покрепче к себе, прикрывая собой, и мы врезались в людской поток, который тоже тащило куда-то вперёд. Мы на что-то упали, я еще как-то попыталась закрыть собой мамашу с ребенком, когда смачно грохнуло; звук взрыва и огонь, что слизнул соседний вагон, я закричала от жара и боли, слыша такие же крики вокруг, и тут мне явно что-то прилетело по голове и я наконец выключилась. Выключилась и дикая боль.

***

— Вы живы? Вы живы? Аманда! Господи! — Женский рыдающий голос ввинчивался в сознание, как бензопила в дерево.   
Мне нужно было спросить, мне нуж…  
— Филл… он… в порядке? Мой… брат… — сказала я, заглатывая слова, голос мой звучал дико измученно, что это со мной?.. — Мы попали в аварию, мой брат…  
— Да, да, он в порядке, — торопливо ответила мне девушка.   
Я поняла, что она врет, и открыла глаза, точнее, попыталась это сделать.  
Я уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы понять, что в моей башке что-то смешалось, и посмотрела на девушку. Один глаз открыть я не смогла, боль прознала голову, мне что-то мешалось подняться, и я придавила собой девушку и её ребенка, что сейчас смотрят на меня, как на… спасителя. Никогда я еще не видела такого взгляда, у меня внутри всё продрало от того, как эти заплаканные глаза на меня смотрели.  
— Вы… в порядке? — говорить было сложно, будто я забыла все слова, наверняка даже невнятно, но она меня поняла, торопливо закивала, от этого моя голова ещё больше закружилась.   
Я закрыла глаза, я просто немного посплю, как же мне хочется спать.  
— Тетя, а вы супергерой? А где ваша маска? А костюм? А ваше имя?  
— Аманда! — голос девушки был строгий, он вырвал меня из полузабытья, и я как-то внезапно осознала, что у меня сотрясение и спать мне нельзя, и вообще нужно вытащить их, этих двоих.   
Словно в ответ моим мыслям кто-то отчаянно закричал. Я буквально заставила себя встряхнуться и стала приподниматься, поднимая что-то спиной. Она ахнула, а я, подставив руки назад, поднимала бетонную плиту, видимо, на нас упала проезжая часть. Я подняла её почти вертикально, когда до меня дошла простая вещь: позади плиты тоже могут быть люди. Я взлетела и подняла плиту полностью, буквально вылетая на проезжую часть, которой уже не было, зато была куча машин скорой помощи, пожарные, ещё кто-то. Найдя свободное место, я сбросила эту плиту, вернулась обратно к Аманде и её матери, схватила их обоих в объятия и подлетела к скорой. Врачи охренело уставились на меня, до меня не доходило, что не так, я просто сунула своих подопечных к ним в машину.  
— Очнитесь, блять, — сказала, пытаясь их встряхнуть, но, кажется, даже сама не поняла, что сказала, мне было всё равно, нужно было вернуться, найти того, кто кричал.  
Я развернулась и пошла обратно, идти было сложно, я упала из-за подгибающихся ног, так что просто взлетела и полетела в сторону ямы. Это было неимоверно сложно, мне приходилось заставлять себя думать о том, что делать. Там было жутко жарко, но я просто вытаскивала тех, кого находила, и летела с ними к машинам скорой помощи, не разбирая ничего, словно заведённая. На каком-то круге, не сразу, я заметила, что совместно со мной кто-то работает, пожарные и спасатели шли параллельно рядом, я поднимала тяжелые плиты, распрямляла перекореженный вагон, чтобы они могли добраться до недоступных мест, иногда меня направляли что-то поднять. Потом какой-то скрежет напугал меня, и я подпрыгнула. Чья-то рука сжала плечо, и мужской голос сказал:  
— Мэм, не пугайтесь, это Железный Человек, он помогает разгребать завалы, как и его команда.  
Вдруг мне стало легче: настоящие герои прибыли, можно и… наверно, тот пожарник весьма удивится, когда я свалюсь ему на ноги, еще успела подумать я, а потом мир исчез.

***

— О, я смотрю, ты пришла в себя. Слушай, а почему я тебя не знаю? Ты определенно должна спасать мир каждый четверг, знаешь, эти видео даже возбуждают, где ты, прямо как амазонка, полуголая, вся в крови, поднимаешь тяжелые плиты и вытаскиваешь людей. У меня только один вопрос: почему ты еще не мститель? У нас бесплатное проживание и хорошая зарплата.  
— Ты кто? — спросила я этого придурка, вклинившись в его монолог, не особо понимая, о чем он вообще. Кто он и что он несет. Голова трещала, как после дикого похмелья, болела спина и руки. Что со мной случилось?  
— Тони Старк, красотка, хотя я думал, что не существует людей, которые меня не знают, — белозубо улыбнулся он.  
— Что тебе от меня надо? — мне нужно было выпить, что делает Железный Человек в моей, гм, палате? Я попала в больницу? Тут я всё вспомнила, и у меня словно всё лишнее вынесло из головы, сколько людей погибло, господи, нужно было попробовать напасть на этого пидора, возможно, я бы успела, возможно…  
— Эй, тебе плохо? Позвать врача? Только не умирай, эй, не в мою смену, Стив мне голову открутит, ты мне не поверишь, но он явно может это сделать. Возможно, даже хочет. Возможно, я тоже хочу открутить ему голову, так что давай ты не будешь умирать, а то хорошие мужики из-за тебя подерутся.  
Я усилием воли заставила отбросить картинки горящих людей из своей головы и сказала:  
— Я уже отказалась быть мстителем, и не мог бы ты уйти отсюда.  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты мне говорила про отказ. Ты хорошо подумай, мстители…  
— Хуители. Уйди нахер, — я сухо сглотнула и закрыла глаза.   
Мне явно нужно сваливать отсюда, где бы я ни была. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы я умерла. Как мне плохо-то. За что?  
После некоторого молчания он произнёс:  
— Фу, это было грубо.  
— Ты можешь просто отвалить от меня?! — заорала я и попыталась сжать голову, потому что собственный крик отдался в ушах, но только вместо ощущения руки, я ударила себя гипсом. Правая рука была по локоть в гипсе. Я с удивлением уставилась на предательскую конечность, пока не услышала мужской смех.  
— Я оставлю тебе телефон, твой погиб при взрыве, да и слава всем богам, кто пользуется такой маркой в наши дни. Мой номер первый в списке.   
Он уходил, весьма аппетитно покачивая задом, когда я сказала ему вслед:  
— Я сказала Капитану Америке «нет», ты думаешь, тебе скажу «да»? Я не герой и им не буду, так что нет — значит нет.  
— Ты уже герой, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
